Talk:Spurred To Victory
Stallion Has anyone tried this after getting the Stallion from the lasso mission? --Sakurafire 14:02, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've done at least 20 missions right from the start, only changing horse from that mission, yet no achievement? ::I did it with my war horse, just make sure to whistle, and your horse will come back to you. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 19:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I've done 20 missions since getting the Stallion too, it never died but i still don't have the achievement. The article says that if you fast travel with your horse then it resets the achievement. If that's how the game was designed then i gotta say that's a very poor design choice. Jedted 02:59, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :Just got the achievement with the war horse on PS3. The game - at least on PS3 - now notices every change of horse, not just at the hitching post. I got the trophy exact 20 missions after using the war horse deed and never hitched a horse besides for the starter on you have to hitch. The war horse also survived every mission. So actually in my case using the deed reseted the counter! 19:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Disagree "The new easiest way is to just tie your first horse to a hitching post and then don't ever tie another one to a hitching post for the remainder of the game. This way it doesn't matter if your horse dies or if you buy the tickets to summon new horses and use them because as long as you never tie another horse to a hitching post it only registers that first one and 20 missions later you get the achievement. Taking a horse from the hitching post because of a mission doesn't count as you having tied it up so don't worry when they put your horse on a post for you. It only counts if you actively tie it the hitching post yourself. " ^^I don't agree with this. I just finished my 24th mission. I have never hitched a single horse ever. I did not got the trophy. : I believe you *have* to hitch it once, so the game registers it as your horse. Also, I've heard that it has to be story missions only, that you can't use stranger missions. Didn't know I didn't know of this trophy until I unlocked it :D *internet high five* Oggespartan117 23:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 21 Missions I unlocked this achievement with only 21 missions in my Stats menu. Alpheta 11:53, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Only 21 missions? The achievement only requires 20 missions. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::According to the article, the first mission doesn't count towards the 20. :: 16:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, I misread Alpheta's comment. I didn't realise he was referring to the overall missions complete section of the stats. :S :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 20:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Starting new game :o? Can I just go to Stats > Missions > Replay and trophy still counts? :No, replaying missions does not count towards the mission. You must complete 20 missions in a row with the same horse. If you are asking if you can replay a mission without it reseting your current amount of missions with the same horse, the answer is no. You can replay missions, it won't reset you but it won't count towards the achievement. Hope this helps. :) -Hobbes (Talk) 15:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Undead Nightmare Is it possible to do this achievement with the Undead Nightmare disc? :I'm not sure UN has enough missions :Darth Hendrix 06:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::No. Undead Nightmare only has 8 missions. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Casual Aiming I thought I was in a harder aiming mode so when given the option I switched to casual aiming not knowing this was an easier (than normal) version of the game. I've done 22 missions carefully sustaining my horses and haven't got the trophy. Sad times. I got onto other horses at times but never made them mine by hitching. I'm having to start the game from the beginning a third time :/ 16:59, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Never get on a horse that you don't know is yours. :ALWAYS whistle for your horse before getting on it, even if it's the only horse for miles and it's standing right in front of you. :ALWAYS leave your horse back away from gunfights - if it dies, that resets the count. :While this might be tedious, it will get you the achievement. :- JackFrost23 17:37, November 29, 2011 (UTC)